


Throwing Caution To The Wind

by literal_loser



Series: Cats: A Guys Bestfriend [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, Hopeless gay jeremy, Jeremy is a journalist, M/M, Ryan is a criminal but is really cute, jeremy is just a civilian, just a bunch of nerds trying to fall in love, no rimmy tim here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_loser/pseuds/literal_loser
Summary: Jeremy just can't get this handsome man out of his head.





	Throwing Caution To The Wind

  
All Jeremy could do at the moment was to just put the memory on the back burners. He needed to sleep because he had work in the morning. He quickly took off his tie that had been loosened throughout the night due to anxiety, he then unbuttoned his blue dress shirt and slid off his work pants that had splashes of mud on the sides, and slipped into bed.

Jeremy hoped for a peaceful night of sleep but it just wasn’t going to happen. His thoughts were plagued with the man he met in the forest, the blood that caked his shows and the black skull mask that sat in his back pocket. Jeremy felt foolish to trust Ryan so easily, but truthfully if he had wanted to do something he could have done it. Jeremy was in no state to defend himself, he had just come off a ten-hour shift slaving over a computer proofreading articles for Weazel News while also covering his own story. If the Vagabond had wanted to murder him he simply could’ve, but he didn’t he gave Zippers belly rubs and flirted with him, actually flirted with him and smiled at him. He couldn’t be such a bad person right? Right?

Jeremy sighed and rolled over in his bed to try and become comfortable while he tried to justify his feelings. He eventually got lost in his thoughts and finally drifted off in a restless sleep that was plagued with a handsome man smiling at him while he cuddled with his asshole cat.

* * *

  
The alarm on Jeremy's phone went off 4 hours later at 5 o’clock. It was time for him to get his tired ass out of bed and ready to start another day at Weazel News.

While picking up his phone to turn off the alarm Jeremy opened his phone and it opened on the message that Ryan had sent himself last night so that he could have his name

<Jeremy> It’s the cute guy with a cute cat

Ryan called him cute? Him cute? Murderer calls him cute? Nice man calls hopeless gay cute? With a sudden burst of confidence and poor judgment, Jeremy typed out a message to Ryan.

<Jeremy> Hey I know I said this last night but thanks again for helping me with Zipper. It really means a lot, I don’t know what I’d do without this asshole cat.

After hitting send Jeremy quickly shut off his alarm and threw his phone across the room and into the laundry so he wouldn’t have to face his stupid and dangerous idea. He then went about his business getting ready, first he changed into his workout gear and went to workout in his apartments gym, then he showered and ate breakfast that consisted of a bowl of cereal with no milk because he had run out last week and hasn’t had time to go shopping, then brushing his teeth and feeding Zipper. Then the final part of his daily routine was putting on his fancy clothes, which included a slightly wrinkled white shirt and his black dress pants.

While getting dressed his pile of laundry started to buzz and ding as if someone had texted him. Jeremy put off looking at his phone by grabbing his leather satchel that was filled with god knows what at this point, at first it was filled with journals that he took notes in now it was probably likely for him to pull out a whole entire sub.

Before leaving for work Jeremy sat down on his bed and played with Zipper for a little bit, surprisingly when you want to avoid thinking about a handsome criminal you do things a lot quicker than usual. Finally, Jeremy sighs and picks up his phone and hesitantly looks at it, the text on his screen read:

<Ryan> It was no problem, no reason for thanking me. It was really great meeting you though. How’s Zipper? Did he give you any more trouble last night?

Jeremy's gay heart exploded. Ryan may be an extremely Terrifying criminal but boy did he make Jeremy's heart race.

How could a criminal who was known for his threatening presence care about his cat? Without hesitance, Jeremy typed out a quick reply,

<Jeremy> Zipper is doing great, he didn’t cause any more trouble. Thanks for caring though :) 

  
Jeremy then pocketed his phone, gave Zipper one final pat and headed out the door at 9 o’clock. On his way to work, Jeremy silently freaked out over his text message,

_“was the smiley face too much? Am I coming on too strong? No, no it’s just a smiley face. Wait, do I want to flirt with Ryan? I mean he’s cute yeah but also apart of the most dangerous gangs in Los Santos, but I mean that smile. Oh god, my heart can’t handle this.”_

When he finally arrived at work Jeremy was immediately brought back into the flow of things, and his mind was filled with more important things that didn’t revolve around his frustrating feelings.

It was another rough day at work, but that didn’t bother Jeremy. He loved his job, he liked getting lost in analyzing other peoples work even if it was just for mistakes, and he loved being able to delve into his own news pieces. He was on his the way to becoming the head writer for their website division. Currently, he was an editor but his boss has been giving him more responsibilities, like writing his own articles that would be published on their website.

Jeremy had gotten lost in his work again and was brought out of his stride by a tapping on his shoulder. Turning to look around it was his friend, Matt, oh was the IT guy at their workplace, “Hey Matt,”

“Hey Jeremy, I’m about to head home and I just wanted to point out that it’s already six,” Matt said and pointed at the clock on the wall, and he corrects it was six. Which means that he was supposed to head home an hour ago.

“Oh shit, um I’m just gonna finish editing this then I’ll head home. Thanks for giving me the heads up.”

“Yeah no problem, I just didn’t want you staying late again, thanks for helping me last night though,” Matt said with a nod of appreciation.

“Oh it was nothing, I’m still confused about what happened to the website. But I’m glad I could help.”

“Yeah it’s hard to explain but you really did help, even though you didn’t know what you were doing,” Matt chuckled.

“Hey I did my best ok,” Jeremy laughed and punch Matt in the arm to mock offense.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll so on Monday. Enjoy your weekend.” Matt responded as he walked out of the building.

“Yeah you too,” Jeremy then returned to his article and finished editing it. Once he finished it was around 6:30, and he emailed the editing chief his copy and headed home.

While getting into the car Jeremy pulled out his phone to see if he had any messages since he doesn’t check his phone during work. Surprisingly to Jeremy, there was a string of texts on his screen.

<Ryan> Hey by any chance are you free this weekend. I was wondering if you’d like to have some coffee and hang out? _Sent at 10:15 am_

<Ryan> Possibly like a date? _Sent at 10:16 am_

<Ryan> I’m sorry if I read the situation wrong, I was a little out of it last night but it seemed like there was something there _Sent at 10:30 am_

<Ryan> It’s totally fine if you don’t want to, we could still hang out as friends though _Sent at 11:14 am_

Throwing caution to the wind Jeremy quickly typed out a response.

<Jeremy> I loved to go date, I’m free for the entire weekend _Sent at 6:35 pm_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the comments on In The Middle of The Night, especially YorkandDelta, I honestly did think much past the first story but here I am writing about it again and is planning on writing more about this story. 
> 
> If you have any criticisms please comment or message me at fake-central on Tumblr.


End file.
